


启蒙

by SummerXxx



Category: Chinese History RPF, Han Dynasty RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerXxx/pseuds/SummerXxx
Summary: 霍去病少年初长成，让刘彻也不免起了心思。但毕竟是自己最宠的外甥，刘彻并不只是想一亲芳泽，而是想教会他此中欢愉。而韩说因着韩嫣的关系，让刘彻带着复杂的心态将他宠幸。乖顺又浪荡的他和韩嫣太过不同，刘彻想，他正好是一个给霍去病初尝龙阳之道的……用具。元朔三年的冬天，冰冷又火热。





	1. Chapter 1

“含着，别叫这么浪了。大汉的校尉怎么这般不中用，才一柱香时间就哭成这样。”刘彻停下动作，笑着扯下蒙在韩说眼上松动的缎带，塞进了他合不拢的嘴里。韩说迷茫中尝到了满嘴又咸又苦的味道，是他先前浸湿了缎带的眼泪。他闭了闭眼睛，神志清醒了一些，才理解刘彻方才的话语，腰肢也停止了扭动。

“体力不见长，这骚劲儿倒是连平阳府上的那些美人都要不如了。朕让你去卫青那里锻炼锻炼，可不是让你去学当营妓的。”

羞惭让他全身发冷，他只能微微地蜷缩起身子，将头低埋在被褥的黑暗里。

刘彻又继续动作了起来，顶得他头顶撞到了床边围栏。韩说咬着嘴里的缎带，听话地将一声声呻吟都咽在喉间，头被木头纹样的凸起撞得生疼也不敢往后退，只怕又被皇帝责骂浪荡。等刘彻注意到的时候，韩说的额角都红了一片。皇帝皱着眉头，微不可闻地叹了一口气，伸手从韩说腋下穿过，掰着他的肩膀向后一拉。龙根深深地埋入韩说的穴里，捅到他肠道尽头的敏感之处。一股尖锐的快感瞬间击穿他的下腹部，他一下没了力气，腿抖得几乎要跪不住，一声哭叫也没有压抑住从嘴边溢出。

刘彻心里有些烦闷，就着这个姿势开始大力挞伐冲刺。韩说被紧紧禁锢在皇帝身下，饶是尽力忍耐，也还是被肏得不断张嘴讨饶。等刘彻终于发泄在他体内，那原本含在口中的缎带都不知掉到哪里去了。

刘彻就着这个拥抱的姿势倒在床上，任由渐渐软下的龙根滑出韩说穴外，牵出一丝白浊。喘息着，仍是没忘记方才脑中闪过的想法，脱口而出：“我说你可真的，怎么一点都不像，不像……他。”

韩说的身子仍在微微颤抖着。“臣……”想了半天，似是找不到合适的词汇道歉，最后憋出来半句，“……臣愚钝，不如兄长。”

刘彻却似乎并不喜欢这个回答，松开了手，转过身去。韩说感到身上一凉，自知是又惹皇帝不痛快了，只僵着一动不敢动。

倏而刘彻一声嗤笑，“朕有这么可怕吗？”

韩说赶紧回答：“没有，臣不敢。”话未说完，心里直道不好，已是知道自己答错了。果不其然，皇帝那边顿时没了声息。

韩说不敢擅动，躺在床上姿势别扭，极度疲累又不敢入睡。他方才被皇帝肏得出了一次精后又被肏硬，还未发泄出来，此时自然是不敢自行解决的，只能努力转移注意力，纷乱的脑子里想起了早年被赐死的兄长。兄长是什么样的人呢？陛下刚才说自己不像他，可曾经也说过自己简直和兄长一模一样。连卫将军也说过类似的话。兄长……如果是兄长的话，在皇帝的床上又会是如何表现呢？想到此处，韩说只觉一阵反胃，强行拉回了思绪。

他并不知道身旁的皇帝也在想着同一个人，同一件事。韩嫣已去了将近六年，这六年来刘彻从一个青涩的少年皇帝，长成了意气风发的帝国掌权者。他身边的人多了很多，甚至在去年春天有了可爱的长子，也有了从性格到家庭都堪称完美的卫皇后。但这么多人，就算是卫青，也终究不是那个人。

他死了，所以刘彻永远都只能幻想。如果他还活着，会是什么样呢？也许，是如同他最美好的想象一样，互相扶持，成为他最可信赖的那根肱骨；也许，是像他们的最后一段日子一样，他们开始争吵，开始互不信任，最终韩嫣也会变得和陈废后一样面目可憎；也许，像很多人说的那样，小皇帝薄情寡恩，很快就会厌倦，他的面容也不过成为又一张无趣朝臣的脸。可他刘彻都没有机会知道了。即使是那个他讨厌、他不在意的韩嫣，他也没有机会了解了。那些曾有过的怀疑和期盼，他也没有机会去验证了。一切都已在那个暴雨倾盆的夏日戛然而止。

当他遇到韩说时，曾以为他终于可以给这纠缠不去的困扰一个答案。他怀着一点报复的心理将韩说拉上榻，给他赏赐，给他官职，顺便让他替卫青挡点刀笔口舌。王太后自然一清二楚，见到韩说的时候眼里的愤怒不加掩饰。但她日子不多了，皇帝也有了皇后和长子，这一点点私生活上的叛逆她没精力再管。若不是江都王也身体不好了，刘彻简直恨不能让他来朝，把韩说摆在他面前示威。

但等这些孩子气的冲动过去，积怨都发泄完，刘彻才发现重温旧梦只是一个幻想。枕边人，与心中人，完全是心性不同的两人。刘彻一次次被不快地提醒着。他终是摇了摇头，打算再一次忘记韩嫣。他是皇帝。他不回头。

他想起了另一件事，他考虑了一阵子的事。

“皇后和卫将军有个外甥，叫霍去病的，今年十四了，你见过吗？”

韩说松了口气。至少他知道这个问题的答案。“臣见过的。”他还想补充一句“很像卫将军”或者“虎头虎脑的，喜欢骑马”云云，但终于没有多说话。

刘彻也并不在意他的回答，只嗯了一声，就说起了他的真正意图：“那小子常在皇后宫里玩，朕也算是看着他长大的。不过这个年纪了，好像还不怎么通人事。”

他伸了只手过去，摸索着握住韩说的。“朕在想，要不让韩爱卿你来教教他？”

韩说有些懵懂，扭头小心地看了一眼皇帝：“教……教他……人事？臣愚钝，请问陛下想让臣如何教导？”

刘彻一脸玩味地斜睨着韩说，捏了捏他的手掌。“朕给他府上送过几个侍女，不过他还未曾试过龙阳之道呢。”

韩说心内惊呼，原来陛下是看上霍去病了。他心情有些复杂，斟酌片刻，有些紧张地问：“臣毕竟是外人，卫将军既是他舅舅，是不是让卫将军来更为合适？”

刘彻“哈”地笑了一声，哑然道：“怎么能让舅甥……”知道韩说没有明白，又补充道，“到时候你就懂了。朕会叫去病过来，你就和平时一样就行，朕会告诉你怎么做的。”

韩说似是明白了什么，又不明白，脸色刷地煞白了。瞪大眼睛想了好一会儿，终于道：“诺。”


	2. Chapter 2

“去病，朕上回送你府上的侍女，你觉得怎么样？喜欢那样的吗？”

霍去病有些不明所以：“她们在府上做得挺好的。”

刘彻的眼里多了一丝玩味：“做得挺好的……你舅舅这是怎么教的？你今年该有十四了吧，难道……还不曾试过云雨吗？”

霍去病忽然明白了皇帝方才的意思，轰一下脸就烧了起来。“陛……陛下，去病只想早日跟着舅舅去打匈奴，暂时还没有考虑男女之情。”

刘彻的手抚上他的脸。“傻孩子，谁在谈什么男女之情了？你这年纪，血气方刚，精气不发泄出来对身体不好。”

“再说，等你到时候出征去了大漠，想要女人还麻烦得多呢。不过军营里，男人倒有得是……哈哈。”刘彻不知想到了什么，笑了起来。霍去病虽也是看过一些春宫，但还并没有接触过男男之事，一脸似懂非懂。

“没关系，侍女不喜欢，那等姨夫教你一些新鲜的，好不好？”

***

今日当值，霍去病早早便有隐约的预感，在晚间果然得到了皇帝的传唤。回忆起数日前的对话，他仍然感到有些脸红，又紧张，又兴奋。这件事他没有好意思和舅舅卫青提起，也没有和皇后或母亲说过。男孩子到了他这个年纪，已经开始有独立的意识了。他和陛下即将有一件连舅舅都不知道、不能参与的秘密了——这让他感到有丝丝的骄傲。

“来来来，去病，过来坐。”刘彻招手让霍去病上塌。虽然已经开始有了大人的身量，霍去病在他眼里仍是个孩子。

霍去病一坐上塌，就被刘彻揽入怀中，仍是从前舅舅抱着外甥的样子。霍去病不很认真地挣扎了一下，“陛下，去病已经长大了……”

刘彻哈哈笑，捏了捏他的鼻子，纠正道：“不，你还是个小孩。不过今夜过去啊，就会变成男人喽！”说罢转头问内侍：“韩说呢？怎么还没到？”

内侍答：“韩校尉方才在沐浴，应该这会儿就要到了。是否要着人去催催？”

“行，让他快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。又不是他第一回了。”

霍去病正奇怪为何韩说要来，又听皇帝问他：“去病可曾自渎否？”

霍去病有些不好意思地答：“未……未曾。”

“难道去病连精都未曾出过，还是童子之身？”

霍去病不肯回答了。

“没关系，今天就教你。”刘彻哈哈大笑。这时通传来报韩说到了。他穿着青色深衣，跟着内侍到了殿内，先行了礼，才抬头看见霍去病，正微微惊讶，就被刘彻伸手召近前来，吩咐道：“去病方才告诉朕他还从未自渎过。你教教他，先自己弄给去病看看。”

“诺。”韩说顺从地低头解开衣袍。刘彻扶着他的肩膀，不让他将外袍脱下，于是韩说便只是露出半副猿背蜂腰的身子，面对着刘彻和霍去病微微张开双腿，好让他们更好地观赏。他的祖父在匈奴出生，娶了匈奴的贵族女子，因此他和兄长韩嫣肤色都比常人白皙，连那处也是粉色。霍去病好奇地看着，心内比较：我的那根好像比韩校尉的小一些，但是颜色更深，气势上倒是不输的。

他瞪大着眼睛，看韩说慢慢用修长的手指握住仍软垂的阳具，像平常握着矛一样，然后轻轻上下抚弄。刘彻将他抱得更紧了些，他也无暇注意，只好奇盯着韩说的动作。

韩说这几日来因着皇帝的吩咐夜夜辗转纠结难眠，及至想到与卫青近来种种，这才咬牙做好的准备放下自尊好好表现。但这点勇气在两人灼热的目光下也有些招架不住，以是他迟迟难以硬起来，动作开始有些急躁。刘彻也有些不耐，从榻边脚凳上摸出一盒脂膏，示意他抹上，又对霍去病解释：“有些男子勃起时，前端会泌出清液，可起到润滑之效。但若不够顺滑，就可用些脂膏辅助。”霍去病点点头，活像太学里认真听讲的学生。刘彻看他可爱情态，忍不住笑着在他唇上亲了一下。

“哎呀，”霍去病扁扁嘴，用手背抹了抹，“陛下……韩校尉看着呢。”他最懂得如何恰如其分地撒娇。

刘彻俯身变本加厉，在他唇上轻轻一咬。“叫姨父。”

“姨父。”霍去病从善如流。皇帝在私下常让他免去敬称，因此他改口起来并不困难。

韩说看着面前两人打情骂俏，一面将脂膏抹在自己阳物上，一面想着此刻不知情的卫青，不知道是该幸灾乐祸，还是该嫉妒眼红。许是这脂膏有催情的效用，也许是因为想到了卫青，这次他很快地硬了起来。油膏混着他前端溢出的清液，在撸动间发出淫靡的水声。

“嗯……”他微微呻吟，重新引起了刘彻霍去病两人的注意力。粉嫩圆润的龟头从薄皮中钻出，他用四指紧握着根部，拇指轻轻在铃口周围画圈，引得自己克制不住地轻颤。

霍去病此刻已整个缩到刘彻的怀里，看着韩说衣衫半露，面泛红晕的诱人情态，呼吸急促，不知觉中袍内也撑了起一顶小帐篷。

刘彻凑近他耳边，轻声诱导：“去病要不要也试试？”一边伸手拉开他袍带。霍去病紧盯着韩说的动作，伸手握住自己的阳物，有样学样地自摸起来。刘彻拉着霍去病倚在自己胸前，双腿打开架在自己的腿上，又拉韩说也上榻，示意韩说帮帮霍去病。

于是韩说用自己的手握住霍去病的，也握住那根还未发育完全、但已十分可观的阳具。他的手指常年调弄弓弦操弄兵器，布着一层薄茧，此刻霍去病在他手中就仿佛是一杆挥舞的枪，一张拉满的弓。初尝情欲的少年原想逞强，可咬着牙不过片刻，就完全没法抵挡，溃不成军，软得坐都坐不住，身子不住扭动弹跳，没一会就抓着刘彻的手，一个劲喊“韩，韩校尉，啊，不要了，我，我感觉好奇怪啊”。

韩说停了停，抬头看看皇帝。没有吩咐，他不知道该不该继续。刘彻听着霍去病叫喊韩说的名字，莫名地有些不快，因此看着韩说的眼神也有些深不可测。韩说瑟缩了一下，只听刘彻开口问稍稍缓过来的少年：“去病，韩说刚刚伺候得你舒不舒服？”

霍去病面色飞红，双目晶亮，很是激动：“舒服，很舒服，姨父。”

“还想要更多吗？韩说还能让你更舒服呢，是不是？”说着看向韩说，嘴角带着一丝诡异的弧度，“去病还是童子之身呢。古籍上说，童精可是大滋补之物，去病将来可是我大汉的将星，他的初精定是更为珍贵。朕今天就赐给你了，怎么样？”

“臣……谢陛下赏赐。”韩说咬着牙谢恩。


	3. Chapter 3

韩说在这关头哪敢答不是，硬着头皮诺了，却迟迟未动。其实他生在王侯世家，虽是庶孙，性格也不如兄长韩嫣骄纵，但也从来没有伺候过人。就连对皇帝，也基本是被动承欢而已。让他以唇舌侍奉这少年实在让他感到过于羞辱。

刘彻有些不耐，压着他的头就往霍去病身下按，少年身上陌生的雄性气息激得他喘不过气，几乎要红了眼眶。他颤抖着微微启唇，衔住了少年精神奕奕的阳具。铃口分泌的液体有些腥，有些咸，也有些苦。

“啊——”霍去病性器顶端忽然被一个潮热柔软的腔体裹住，一阵酥麻传来，直让他感觉魂魄都要被吸出体外，臀部不住地抖动，本能地要深入韩说的口腔中。韩说张嘴想缓和一下，就马上被皇帝按着把少年的雄壮塞满了口。他呜咽了一下，抬头看，霍去病也正渴求地望着他，从这个角度看竟肖似卫青。

韩说一惊，挪开视线，又忍不住想要多看一眼。也罢……毕竟是卫将军的外甥啊。他安慰自己。

霍去病虽然年才十四，但勃起的性器已颇为可观，抵在他喉口令人欲呕。皇帝知道韩说不甚擅长唇舌侍奉，抓着韩说的头发令他上下起伏。霍去病两腿张开，死死夹着韩说，口中吟哦不断，汗水不断从额间滑落，没一会儿就感到一阵控制不住的热潮从下身涌来，淹没了神智，一阵抽搐，在韩说嘴里交代了初精。

韩说被皇帝控制着，即使本能地想避也无从可避，由着热液射满了口腔。那股腥臊气味让他直反胃，喉口的运动又刺激到霍去病刚刚高潮正敏感的阳具，一阵抽搐后又流出几股来。

“啊……”霍去病失神地歪倒在刘彻怀里上，还沉浸在暖洋洋的余韵中。刘彻搂住他，也不急着继续，替他解了发髻，慢慢地用手指梳理着他的发，让他缓过神来，顺便又调笑一下韩说：“韩爱卿看起来很喜欢朕的赏赐呢。去病的童精味道如何？”

韩说口里淫液几乎要溢出嘴角，抬头时眼里还有泪光。他记得皇帝所说的赏赐之言，艰难地抿嘴下咽，勉强也只能吞下半口。皇帝伸手掐住他下巴迫他张开嘴，露出舌上的白浊，索性拉他近前给霍去病看。“去病的初精射了这么多，阿说这是都咽不完了。看来我们去病元阳很足，日后定是子嗣丰沛。”

霍去病第一次见到此物，还是自己的，感到颇为新奇，抬起一只仍在发麻的手，手指碰了碰这滩液体，又在韩说口中搅了搅。韩说跪在榻上，口被皇帝掐着不能闭紧，像是匹马被面前二人检查一般。他今夜被当做个性奴似地被皇帝在霍去病面前来回摆弄，已是万分羞耻，现下又被军营中一直当做小孩、不时缠着他学骑马射箭的霍去病也当做一件玩具也似，真是无比煎熬。

但霍去病只觉得这平日里寡言冷淡，除了舅舅卫青外谁都不怎么搭理的厉害长辈今日尤为可亲。刘彻刚让韩说闭嘴咽下剩下的阳精，他就好奇地追问：“韩校尉，那是什么味道？难吃吗？”

韩说点点头，小声答：“有些腥。不难吃的。”心里暗想：以后等你不得不吃时，就知道有多难吃了。

霍去病毕竟年轻，才刚从第一次高潮中出来，就开始想念那飘飘欲仙的滋味，阳物竟也转眼就恢复了一些精神。他毫不扭捏地对刘彻感叹：“方才韩校尉好厉害，弄得我好舒服啊。”

刘彻拍拍他的臀侧，对他这坦然情态真是喜爱非常，几乎要将早先决定只让霍去病好好享受的打算忘在脑后。他忍了忍诱劝的言语，让霍去病坐到一旁，然后松开衣袍露出早已挺立的龙根。“韩说，去病说你厉害，来，让朕看看是不是进步了。”

韩说便乖乖地爬到皇帝身边含住龙根，一点点用舌头舔着，又回忆着方才皇帝抓着他头发给霍去病口交时的节奏上下套弄。

霍去病被韩说含弄时，完全陷入了快感之中，无暇注意他的动作，现下终于有了机会好好观察。只听刘彻舒服地轻哼了一声，又出言指点：“上次不是教过你吗，用力吸，含深一点，进不去的部分就用手在底部按摩着。这又忘了？”

韩说依言尽力低头，直到口腔被塞得严严实实。此时嘴被撑得过开，他艰难地收紧口腔肌肉，用手指环住龙根的根部，深吸一口气，脖颈下沉让龙头抵住舌根。皇帝一直嫌弃他口舌笨拙，他内心也十分不愿学，因此每每弄得口颈酸痛都无法完成任务。但今天霍去病面前，他不想失了面子。

刘彻龙根被那处窄小挤压吮吸，如入仙境，腰臀一顶就将整个龟头都刺入韩说喉头。韩说本能欲躲，却被一双大手握住脑袋，随后便是大力的冲刺挺入。那坚硬的肉矛一遍遍刺穿他的喉口，十几下后就让那处火辣辣烧成一片。他呜呜地叫着，食道不断地抽搐要把异物吐出，只把那龙根激得更加胀大，堵得他几乎窒息。他又不敢太过挣扎，双手死死揪紧袍袖，拼命锤着榻面，试图以手指的疼痛转移注意力。

霍去病看着韩说发冠松散，衣衫凌乱，毫无反抗之力地被皇帝按着肆意享用，和平日里总是有些疏远的校尉简直不像是同一个人。军营里的韩校尉像一头牡鹿，高大，敏锐，优雅，矜持。虽然没有强大的攻击性，但面对任何野兽也不惧怕。皇帝榻上的韩说则像一只野兔，软弱无骨，即使会挥动爪子挣扎，也伤害不了抓捕的猎人。霍去病甚至有种冲动，也想要去抚摸他的皮毛。

情欲中的刘彻也不再是那个对自己亲切包容的姨父，而更像他偶尔遇见的、面对群臣时冷漠霸道的那个皇帝。他看到刘彻脸上的欲望，那种光芒让他心向往之，使他想要臣服，或分享那野心。这是万人之上，承启天命的陛下，是锋芒毕露，要征服四海的陛下，这是一头虎，一条龙。而他是雄鹰，是一匹骏马，是兽王的虎啸龙吟。霍去病仿佛此刻才认识他的姨夫，一个陌生的陛下，却又莫名吸引着他。


	4. Chapter 4

韩说感觉自己要从喉咙处被刺穿，像一尾被串在烈焰上炙烤的鱼，难以呼吸，无法挣扎，在濒死的折磨中涕泪横流。幸好刘彻并不打算直接发泄在韩说嘴里，几十抽后就松开了手。一停下动作，韩说就蜷成一团，脸埋在臂间不住咳嗽干呕。

霍去病在一旁饶有兴趣地看着，伸手将他扶起。韩说抬头，泪眼朦胧中看到少年对着他微笑着问：“韩校尉，你没事吧？”

他忽然瑟缩了一下。虽然这个少年看起来天真和善，他却莫名产生了一种通常在皇帝面前才会有的惧意。他喘息着谢过了少年，发现自己已是喉咙涩痛，声音嘶哑。

刘彻已在兴头上，吩咐霍去病将韩说衣物除去。少年毫不拘谨地上前拉下了韩说已解开的衣裤丢到一边，然后将这位长辈拉到怀中，像刘彻方才揽着自己一般让韩说仰靠在自己仍显瘦小的身上。刘彻上前，掰开韩说的双腿，直到他膝盖分开抵在头的两边，屁股高高抬起。这个姿势对韩说的腰和颈都有些勉强，他咬牙忍着，按照皇帝的吩咐，自己伸手握住膝弯，向两人呈上肉穴。他体毛颜色浅，因此显得稀少，此刻因着姿势的关系，穴口在灯火下一清二楚，紧紧闭合着，粉嫩干净，因为紧张随着呼吸起伏微微收缩。

刘彻在榻边脚凳上取了更多脂膏，沾满了一指，缓缓地侵入那常承雨露的小穴。这别扭的姿势让韩说的肉穴正暴露在自己眼前，眼睁睁地看着男人的手指一点点滑入腔道。饶是已承欢多次，体内被异物进入的诡异认知仍是让他本能地轻吟出声，挣动了一下，惹得皇帝不满地一掌拍上他臀侧，留下“啪！”地一声脆响和一个红红的掌印。

“去病，抓紧他的腿，别让他乱动。”

“遵命。”霍去病笑着应了，抓着韩说两只脚踝将它们分得更开，牢牢压在他肩膀上方，彻底把韩说锁在自己的禁锢里。韩说吞吃着手指的肉穴触手可及，少年紧紧盯着，唇焦舌燥。

这个姿势让肠道曲折，敏感处更浅，刘彻的手指深入寸许，稍微弯曲手指抠弄，便感到韩说开始不自觉地抖动。帝王的每一个动作细节都近在韩说眼前，让他不得不认知到身体的快感如何被面前男人的细微动作主宰着。他忍不住想要夹紧双腿，抵抗肉穴里传来的麻痒，但是身体被少年牢牢握住，他所能做的只是夹紧刘彻的手指，然后不出所料地被调笑：“去病，韩说这可是难得的名器，一吃进东西去就不肯吐出来了。我可是特意找这口宝穴来给你开苞的。”

霍去病手抓着韩说的双腿，感受到身下人一阵阵的颤抖：“姨父，原来男子那处也可以得趣呀？可是韩校尉这穴这么小，男子的阳物进得去吗？”

“那当然，有的男子甚至觉得后头的乐趣比前面泄精还爽利呢。不过这也要看攻方的技巧。男子后穴不比女子，出水不多，开始前要先用脂膏好好润滑，如此才容易进入，也让两人都容易得趣。”刘彻加了一根手指，旋转着搅弄韩说的肉穴。青年身体敏感，连后穴也比常人多汁，加上脂膏助兴，已是水声啧啧。

“姨父……我可以试试吗？”霍去病心里痒痒，年轻的肉棒更是早已勃起，抵在韩说背上，跃跃欲试。

“当然。来。”刘彻抽出手指，让霍去病沾了脂膏，细嫩的手指探索着进入那神秘的水源洞。

霍去病指尖先是被一圈肌肉紧紧咬住，推拒不让他深入。但一旦突破了这层障碍，内里就豁然开朗，滑腻的软肉迫不及待地包裹住他，一阵阵的收缩像小儿轻轻吮吸。不难想象当这处含着男人的性具时，将给人带来多大的快感。霍去病无意识地舔舔舌，呼吸都粗重了几分。

刘彻接替了霍去病，一手帮忙抬高韩说的臀部，另一只手摸上韩说的胸腹腰腿处不断抚摸揉捏。韩说尽力掰开双腿保持不动已费了全付心力，对两人一前一后的玩弄没有丝毫抵抗之力，被挑逗得喘息不止，面色潮红。

霍去病慢慢加入第二根手指入穴抽插，脂膏混着他分泌出的肠液润泽了穴口，将整个下体染得一片淫靡。刘彻配合着抚弄他胸前的乳珠，捏起那深红的肉粒，感受韩说随着他的捻揉无法控制地颤抖扭动，泄出细细的哀鸣，忽然用力一掐，韩说便尖叫出声：“啊呃……陛下……好痛……”

皇帝笑道：“痛吗？爱卿你都这么硬了，我看明明很喜欢嘛。这是欺君，你可知罪？”韩说知道自己的身体喜欢这种疼痛，情动难以避免，有些难堪地闭眼。

“臣……知罪……啊……知罪……”他的阳具早已在后穴的快感中勃起，直直立在眼前，彰显着这具身体主人的浪荡。

忽然，霍去病的手指摸到了他穴内腺体，顿时一阵难以描述的酸软从那处扩散开来，激得他嘴边溢出一丝呻吟。少年好奇地抠挖那敏感处，直让韩说抖得筛糠也似，几乎维持不住姿势，铃口更是分泌出了透明的淫液，滴落在他的脸上，避无可避。刘彻抹开那湿痕，给霍去病看，“去病，看，韩校尉这淫根都堵不住了。韩说，就罚你给去病解释这是怎么回事。”

韩说羞得无地自容，忍着后穴不断的麻痒，颤声道：“是……啊呃……臣……臣被去病……捅……啊啊……捅到了骚心……呜……被抠那里……就会出水……”

“是这里吗？”

“啊……浅……浅一点……啊啊……啊呃……就是那里……啊啊……不行了……”韩说大腿抖动着，股间淫具又溢出一股清液，竟是落在他唇边。刘彻用手指抹了塞进他嘴里，令他舔了：“还是一被干穴就发骚。告诉去病，你想要他怎么弄你？”

韩说含着皇帝的手指，舌尖尝到腥味，被羞辱得眼眶都红了，但是越是羞辱，越是给他带来刺激。“是……去病……请……用手指……抠我的骚心……啊……用力……唔……快……快一点……啊啊啊……”他不知道今日的脂膏里有特制的催情之物，只觉得今日格外无法拒绝后穴被玩弄的酥麻快感，被指奸得扭腰摆臀，像是自己用少年的手指肏着自己一般。但手指已满足不了那愈来愈明显的空虚感了，他被逼得要哭，又不敢乱开口，只有求刘彻：“陛下……陛下……说儿受不了了……求求……啊……求求陛下……肏我……”


	5. Chapter 5

刘彻本欲提枪上马，看着韩说含着泪渴求的眼神，微怔了一瞬，忽然有些说不清道不明的情绪阻止了他。他知道韩说已经发情，此时定是难受得紧，慢慢开口引导：“你莫要忘了你今日的任务，别光顾着自己爽了，骚货。”

“呜……”韩说低头求男人肏干，却遭到残忍拒绝，仿若挨了一记响亮的耳光，委屈地啜泣起来，不知如何是好。此时霍去病停下手中动作，轻轻拂去了他眼角的泪水，“我从未见韩校尉哭过，今日得见，竟是如此诱人呢。”

少年的动作言语提醒了他。今日他被皇帝召来，只是为了给卫将军的外甥开苞。他看向这比他小了整整七岁的少年，绝望地哀求道：“去病……去病……肏我吧……求求你……我受不了了……”

霍去病知道接下来就是那关键的时刻了，激动万分，阳具也坚硬如铁：“韩校尉，还请你仔细教我如何做。”

韩说的神智屈服于后穴的饥渴，已经管不了霍去病是天真无知还是着意戏弄，主动将双腿分得更开，双手掰开两瓣肉臀，敞着滴水的穴，用这连最下贱的军妓都不会摆出的姿势邀请少年：“去病……求你把大肉棒……捅进我的淫穴中来……去病……我的骚穴好痒……好空……呃啊啊……就是这样……啊啊……去病……”

少年的肉具如一根烧红的铁剑，势不可挡地刺入那被充分扩张过的肉穴。初次行事的霍去病控制不住节奏，只一个劲地往里捅，韩说被干得两眼反白，身体被撑开填满的感觉格外清晰。后穴吞吃的频率仿佛赶不上霍去病急躁往里捣弄的速度，不受控制地抽搐痉挛，直绞得霍去病几乎一插入就要泄在里面。

刘彻见状狠狠拧了韩说的乳头一下，“放松点，好好伺候着，别耍什么花招。去病可扛不住你发浪。”

“啊……没有……”韩说委屈地呜咽，开口想解释，却被开始动作的霍去病逼得只剩淫叫的能力：“好大……好烫……捅开了……啊……去病……”

霍去病无师自通地按着韩说小腿压在榻面上，让他穴口朝天，自己则打桩般借着体重往下肏，一下下又重又狠。刘彻说得很对，韩说的肉穴是具宝器，内里软嫩紧致，肛口一圈括约肌夹着肉棒不松口，无论多么用力狠干也不用担心滑出。霍去病在韩说身上肆意挞伐，感觉自己好像是骑着胯下骏马在草原上驰骋，爽利之极。

韩说长时间被拗成这别扭姿势，只有弓着的腰颈承受着两人重量，霍去病每一次抽插都把他的身体压制到极限，令他疼痛难当。于此同时，淫穴被肉具深入穴心顶弄，好似深入内脏，如潮的快感让他癫狂，在这痛和快乐的交织间，他渐渐已分不清这是折磨还是享受，嘴里的哀叫也颠三倒四：“啊……不要了……去病……好深……干到了……啊……不行……啊……受不住了……”

霍去病也已经被下身销魂窟吞噬了理智，随着身体的下落情不自禁地叫喊出声，“嗯……韩说……你好紧……裹得我好爽……”

韩说眼前一片模糊，晃动的视线中唯有自己股间一片狼藉的景象。随着霍去病的阳具不断侵入他那被肏得嫣红的肉穴，越来越多的粘稠汁液被挤出，在穴口被打成泡沫，糊在他稀疏的体毛上。他自己的阳具随着后穴的冲击也吐出清液，晃动间不时甩到他汗水泪水交织面颊上，下流至极。他被这年方十四的，刚长成的少年干得涕泪横流，这样的认知让他格外感到羞耻，但这样的羞耻好像打开了他身体内部的什么开关，绵延不断的快感麻木了他的整个下半身，肉壁被摩擦被强行撑开的酥痒逼得他饥渴地收缩，渴求更大更粗的物事，渴求深处被凶狠地填满，想要被鞭笞的疼痛。

“去病……去病……用力……干我……干死我……好厉害……啊……那里……肏我那里……”

霍去病身上泛着汗水的光芒，一滴滴打在韩说身上，“呼……干死你……韩说……我怎么不知道……你这么淫荡……我肏得你爽吗？……嗯？……喜欢我这么肏你吗？……”

“喜……喜欢的……去病……啊啊啊……你干得我好爽……好爽……唔唔……啊……”

一时间室内充斥着韩说嘶哑的哭叫混着霍去病仍略带童声的喘息，真是荒淫至极。刘彻贪婪地俯视这一幕，帝王的内心得到无比的满足。

毕竟是初次云雨，虽然霍去病已是先泄过一回，真正干起穴来还是难以坚持太久，没一会便感觉身下青年的穴里仿佛化为一个无底的、吸人精的黑洞，让他越来越难以抽身。忽然他大喊出声，感觉连脑髓都被吸去，大脑空白一片，全身被云雾包裹，飘飘欲仙。等他从云端慢慢落下，已是射在了韩说穴内，趴在一旁喘气。

韩说好不容易离开了男人的禁锢，整个人如同一滩软泥，支撑不住，瘫倒在一边，腰颈传来强烈的刺痛抗议，却也抵不过蔓延全身的酥麻和穴中饱胀的满足感。他的下半身仍是被强烈的酸软控制着，除了每次收缩都带来的残留快感，没有任何直觉。被肏开成了一个小口的肉穴一点点吐出白色的浊液，沾满了他的双腿内侧。还没等他从被内射的恍惚中清醒，刘彻已将他压在榻上，二话不说便就着霍去病的精液再次填满了他的后穴。

“啊……不要……求陛下……让臣休息一下……啊……会干坏的……淫穴……会坏的……”疼痛难当的喉咙无法自控地呻吟出不成句的恳求，但是软烂的穴肉已彻底屈服于情欲，对龙根完全无力抵挡。他连动弹手指的力气都不剩下了，身体里的欲望却还没有消去，只能趴在塌上，任由着皇帝那比少年的更大，更粗，更火热的物事挤开，将剩余的精水又深深捅回穴内。


End file.
